


Дорогой оранжевых огней

by Kyooka



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternative Universe - Yokai, Cannibalism, Gen, General, Guro, Horror, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, M/M, Mini, Mystery, Rating: NC17, Yôkai, ongoing, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-21 21:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1565063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyooka/pseuds/Kyooka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Говорят, жизни после смерти нет. Это верно. Если тебя никто не встречает за чертой.</p><p>Написано на Shipp-Wars Gintama 2014, Takasugi x Kamui team</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дорогой оранжевых огней

Всё вокруг было красным. Шинске не мог сказать, что именно — красное сливалось в один густой, переходящий из оттенка в оттенок цвет, колыхалось и дышало.

Шинске всегда любил красное. Оно было живым и красивым.

Яркий цвет, который мог хоть немного скрасить серость окружающего мира. Он стал таким после смерти Учителя. Шинске казалось странным, что кроме него этого никто не видел — серая сухая земля, рассыпающиеся в прах травы, хрупкие цветочные венчики, похожие на пыльцу с крыльев мёртвой бабочки. Холодная, тяжелая вода с привкусом гнили, обожжённое и вылинявшее небо. Солнце горело в нём, не согревая. Оно тоже было серым и мёртвым, и только на закате оживало — истекало красным, пачкало низкие облака темной кровью, окрашивало воду алым. Пара часов в день, когда мир обретал цвет и становился живым.

Шинске мечтал, что умрёт на закате.

— Какой у тебя слабый запах, — громко сказал кто-то из красной глубины. — Я даже не сразу понял, что ты ещё не умер.

Тело среагировало раньше головы — на инстинкте выгнулось, метнулось в сторону, перекатываясь через плечо. Свист ветра, поднятого ударной волной, догнал спустя секунду, в тот момент, когда красный дурман рассеялся, и вернулось зрение. Он лежал на земле — жирной, чёрной, влажной. Её рыхлые комья пахли влагой и железом, отсвечивали в лучах закатного солнца алым. Толстые стебли пробивались из-под земли, тянулись вверх, лопались кроваво-красными цветами, похожими на тонколапых пауков. 

Хиганбана зацвела, чтобы сжечь этот мир дотла в своем холодном адском пламени.

— Как любезно с твоей стороны не лежать на месте, — сказал тот же голос, и свет заслонила тень. — Мне было невероятно скучно, но ты кажешься интересней твоих друзей.

Память — величайшее богатство людей. Она позволяет копить знание и передавать его потомкам, она сохраняет чувства, она дает возможность быть уверенным в собственных поступках и выбранном пути.

Память — величайшее проклятие людей. Тяжёлые воспоминания причиняют боль, они не дают отпустить прошлое, сойти с дороги, ведущей в никуда, не позволяют жить спокойно.

Память — величайшая обманщица, лицемерная шлюха в ярких одеждах и с накрашенным лицом. Она путает, дурманит, заставляет верить в то, чего никогда не было. 

Если у тебя нет памяти, ты не человек. Просто пустая кукла.

Прежде чем его сознание затопила алая боль, прежде чем угасающее зрение в последний момент показало падающие с навершия цветы, Шинске успел понять — он почти ничего не помнит. Это не было нужно ему для того, чтобы уклониться от очередного удара и, сгруппировавшись, уйти в сторону. Говорящий с ним человек смеялся — тихо, так что казалось, будто это и не смех вовсе. Просто разрываемому на куски воздуху весело от начавшейся битвы. Катана сама оказалась в руке, пела тонко и зло, устремляясь в красную пустоту, разрубая хохочущий воздух, чиркая по земле, срезая цветы. Они падали охапками, тонули в жадной тверди, словно в болоте.

С каждым движением тело становилось всё легче, а зрение — острее. Поле хиганбаны колыхалось кровавыми волнами, доходя до самого горизонта, небо было залито алым цветом. Теперь Шинске знал, что хлюпало у него под ногами и отчего земля была такая влажная. Все дело в крови. Она стояла лужицами, маслянисто поблёскивая в закатных лучах, она вытекала из зияющих ран и отрубленных шей, развороченных животов и мёртвых лошадиных туш.

Он был единственным живым среди огромного поля мертвецов. Он вспомнил безнадежную битву, отчаянное решение стоять до последнего, как захлебнулась кровью атака, как вокруг звучали крики боли пополам с проклятьями, как в его спину вошел чей-то меч.

Вспомнил Шинске и свои мысли — закатное солнце светило над ним в последний раз, но он был рад, что умирает в то время, когда мир вокруг еще окрашен цветом.

«Море крови покроется пеплом. Мы сами создали этот Ад на земле».

— Вот дела, — уже знакомый голос теперь казался удивленным. — В первый раз вижу такой живой полутруп.

До того, как Шинске обернулся на голос, по щеке мазнуло чем-то лёгким. Угловое зрение выхватило алое колыхание, а в следующую секунду в грудь упёрлась рука.

— Так и думал, — существо перед ним улыбалось. — Уже не бьётся. Ну что ж, добро пожаловать в Ад, Самурай-сан. Или мне лучше называть тебя Аякаши-сан? Твое имя... скажешь мне его?

— Разве так принято среди нечисти? Я слышал, что не стоит говорить своего имени, если не хочешь, чтобы твою душу украли.

У существа были красные волосы. Оно рассматривало его блестящими глазами из-под ресниц, прикрыв веки. То ли хищный прищур, то ли ему не нравился солнечный свет, то ли эта была сила привычки. Существо без определенного возраста, с чистым лицом, оно нетерпеливо постукивало носком ноги в мягкой китайской туфле, а потом резко дёрнуло головой, запрокидывая её назад.

— Солнце скоро сядет, Самурай-сан. Пойдем отсюда, чтобы не мешать слугам Энма-о выполнять свою работу.

Задавать лишних вопросов Шинске не стал — просто последовал за ёкаем. Если изначально его ещё можно было принять за человека, то теперь отпали последние сомнения — перед ним нечисть. Выглядел новый знакомый как подросток или молодой мужчина. Заплетённая в несколько кос косматая алая грива в свете заходящего солнца казалась еще ярче, чем была на самом деле. Существо шло странной походкой — подпрыгивая, оно зависало в воздухе, держась за ручку раскрытого бумажного зонта, но каким-то образом двигалось вперёд, перешагивая через лошадиные и людские трупы и лужи крови, не касаясь цветов. Его чёрные с просинью одежды казались тяжёлыми. Напитанными влагой. Шинске мог поклясться, что видит, как с подола срываются капли. Они были алого цвета.

— А ты быстрый для того, кто только открыл глаза, — стоило отвести взгляд, как ёкай очутился перед самым носом. Тень зонта накрыла с головой, пахнуло кровью и пряностью — странный, но очень приятный аромат. — Знаешь, обычно аякаши, родившиеся из людей, очень слабы. Почти как призраки. Им нужно время, чтобы прийти в себя и осознать. Ты другой.

Ёкай втянул носом воздух и неожиданно прижался всем телом, разлохматив волосы и уткнувшись лицом в ворот одежды.

— Хороший запах, — он поднял на Шинске взгляд. Пустая синь раскалённого летнего неба распахнула над ним свои крылья, обжигая светом невидимого солнца. 

Ёкай опустил веки и снова улыбнулся. Наваждение пропало, жар чужого тела остался.

— Ты пахнешь силой, но все еще слаб, — рука обхватила поперёк тела стальным обручем. — Пойдём, я накормлю тебя.

— Новорожденных мать поит своим молоком, — Шинске не стал упираться, чувствовал, что сейчас каждое движение для него опасно. — Чем кормят своих детей ёкаи?

— А какие сказки ты слышал о нас, Бывший-человек-сан? — жаркое дыхание коснулось щеки, уха, хватка поперёк рёбер стала еще сильнее. — Наверняка страшные и жестокие. Они все неправда.

Ёкай издал звук, похожий на тихий смех.

— Они все слишком добрые. Реальность куда более жестока.

Зонт повернулся у них над головой несколько раз. Шинске засмотрелся на мельтешение спиц. Все слилось в одну полосу, голова пошла кругом. Смена места, смена цвета. Взметнулись и осели длинные рукава одежды.

— Берёшь на себя заботу о заблудившейся душе, — хмыкнул Шинске, когда они остановились, — но не спрашиваешь чужого желания. Как навязчиво.

— О, значит, стоило оставить тебя на поле, — ёкай насмешливо смотрел на него из-под зонта. — Слуги Энма-о были бы рады. Такие души, как ты — редкость. Очернённые злобой, неспособные найти успокоение, задержавшиеся в мире. Жалкий, породнившийся с тьмой дух. Вечные муки ждут тебя в Джигоку. Хотя у Владыки Энмы вечно не хватает рук. Так как? Хочешь отправиться в Ад? 

Слова перетекали в слова, смысл ускользал. Ёкай говорил важное, но его речь была странной, полной знания и смысла, которые смертным ни к чему. Вот только Шинске помнил — его тело осталось лежать на покрытом цветами поле. 

— Почему я не умер? — спросил он самое важное. Существо приоткрыло глаза — в полумраке пустой улицы, куда оно его притащило, они чуть светились, похожие на призрачные огни.

— Ты полон скверны, Самурай-сан. Жажда мести выела тебя изнутри. Пустая кукла. Знаешь, чем её можно заполнить?

— Свежей кровью тех, кто виновен в том, что этот мир прогнил насквозь? 

Ёкай расхохотался, и Шинске криво улыбнулся в ответ. Собственное тело ощущалось лёгким, как перо. Бесплотным, невесомым. Казалось, стоит забыться — и ноги оторвутся от земли, или наоборот — он просочится через неё к глубинам преисподней, как утренний туман, не сдерживаемый больше ничем. У Шинске не было никакого представления о том, где они — строения казались высокими, но были тёмными, небо над головой — чёрным, с холодными вкраплениями звезд. Сам он не чувствовал ничего — ни дуновения ветра, ни холода ночи. Была только память о том, что руки существа, принёсшего его сюда, были горячими.

Вот, значит, как ощущают себя призраки. 

— О, а ты и правда очень интересный, — отсмеявшись, ёкай спрыгнул с балки, на которой сидел. Только теперь до Шинске дошло, что они примерно одного роста. Изначально новый знакомец показался ему ниже. А может, всё дело было в том, что держался тот в отдалении. — Я рад, что решил подобрать тебя, Самурай-сан. Пойдём. Тебе нужно поесть, иначе ты исчезнешь.

В том, что ёкай говорил правду, сомневаться не приходилось — когда они вышли к освещённой части города, Шинске наконец-то смог увидеть себя. Руки стали полупрозрачными, кимоно стало длинным, словно женское фурисодэ. Полы мели по земле, на расписанных рукавах краснолицые черти играли пустыми черепами, словно мячом. В рукаве нашлась трубка, в которой тлело курево. Он затянулся, с наслаждением вдыхая дым. Вкус был незнакомым, не таким, как раньше: вместо смолистой горечи — сладкий дурман пополам с запахом погребальных курений. Дым кольцами свивался над головой, но не торопился улетать — мягко стелился под ноги, путался в длинных рукавах. А еще у него теперь была маска. Шинске задел её, когда вспомнил конец боя, ставшего причиной его смерти, — ему рассекли глазницу, и глаз вытек, оставив в себе пустоту. Место раны теперь прикрывала маска. Шинске запустил под неё пальцы, ощупывая лицо, но обнаружил только кожу. Ни провала, ни раны. Все заросло. Глаз у него теперь был только один.

— Смерть всегда приодевает своих гостей, чтобы они с достоинством вошли под ее чертоги? 

— Не знаю, — ёкай даже задумался. — Не могу знать. Я никогда не умирал, поэтому... может быть, это ты мне поведаешь что-то новое? Например, каково это — переходить из мира в мир? Или жить человеком? Ты ведь все ещё помнишь это?

Шинске покачал головой:

— Я уже давно перестал жить как человек.

От трубки стало легче. Ускользающее сознание, которое раньше, как репей к шерсти собаки, цеплялось только к чему-то конкретному, наконец-то прояснилось. Шинске понял, что они спокойно идут по улице какого-то города. Судя по ярко горящим красным фонарям, это был квартал развлечений. Народу вокруг было полно — ремесленники, праздношатающиеся бездельники, ронины — все те, кто продолжал свою пустую, бессмысленную жизнь. Кого не волновало, кто теперь стоит у власти и за что продолжают умирать люди. Сытое овечье стадо, забывшее о том, что их безопасность гарантировали пастушьи псы. 

— Тихо, — на локоть легла тяжёлая ладонь, прожгла сквозь слои ткани. — Успокойся, Самурай-сан. Твоя ненависть заслуживает лучшего применения, чем эти люди. Нет нужды тупить свой клинок о дорожную грязь. 

— Какое у тебя ко мне дело, Аякаши-сан? Я не помню рассказов, в которых духи были так добры, чтобы делать что-то просто так. — Шинске отобрал локоть, положил ладонь на рукоять катаны. Он не помнил, чтобы вкладывал её в ножны после короткой схватки на поле. Цуба была незнакомой, оплётка отличалась цветом от его меча. Смерть сменила всё, раскрасила выцветший мир миллионом красок. Шинске почти ослеп от его пёстроты.

— Не все сразу, Самурай-сан, — новый знакомый сложил свой зонт, забрасывая его на плечо. Подведенные алой краской глаза теперь не пугали. Просто были непривычного яркого цвета. — Мне нравится твоя жажда битвы, вот только твой меч так же прозрачен, как и ты. Надеюсь, ты еще не передумал задержаться в этом мире? 

Проклятый ёкай был прав. Приступ злости высосал последние силы. Шинске не чувствовал привычной людям усталости, только лёгкость усилилась. Он просто исчезал. Попытка вытащить катану окончилась ничем — пальцы прошли насквозь. Бредущий мимо человек даже не удивился, налетев на него — прошел сквозь плечо, словно не было никакой преграды.

— Надо торопиться, — задумчиво обронил ёкай и исчез. 

Он остался один посредине полной людей улицы. Человеческое море текло мимо. Шинске слышал всё — звяканье посуды и подвесок на канзаши, шорох одежды, распускаемых поясов, сброшенных гета, беспокойные щипки струн сямисена. Его по-прежнему никто не видел. Накатило странное, злое веселье: он снова был один, так же, как и до смерти. Ни соратники, ни так называемые друзья никогда не пытались понять его. Слова уходили в воздух пустым дымом, рассеивались. Ёкай спрашивал его: каково это — жить как человек? 

Больно. Вся человеческая жизнь — это боль.

От непонимания, разбившихся надежд, неоправданных ожиданий. Мыслей о собственной ненужности, попыток доказать что-то, в первую очередь — самому себе. Прежняя жизнь вспоминалась с трудом, похожая на утренний туман над рекой. Шинске не помнил почти ничего, зато остались эмоции. Как сказал этот ёкай? 

«Ты сгнил изнутри»? Он не прав. Прогнил этот мир, поэтому его стоит уничтожить.

— Однако оставлять тебя одного даже на пару минут опасно, — знакомый голос сорвал душную пелену ненависти. — Мне даже интересно, что случилось в твоей жизни, что злоба твоя так черна? Ты отравляешь собой воздух, Самурай-сан. Осторожней, вокруг много тех, кто с удовольствием слетится на этот аромат. 

— Не хочешь делиться своей добычей, Аякаши-сан? — улыбка вышла злой. Шинске увидел её отражение в безмятежно-синем взгляде.

— Моя добыча вот-вот растает в воздухе. Это неприятно, знаешь ли.

«Едой» оказался человек. Его тело всё ещё жило — сердце билось, выкачивая кровь из жил. Она растекалась по утоптанной земле подворотни, впитывалась в подол кимоно. Шинске не ожидал ничего другого с самого начала, но всё равно оказался не готов к этому. Ёкай наклонился к голове бедняги — Шинске не смог в темноте определить, кем он был, — и ловко вытащил глаза. 

— У меня есть знакомая, которая собирает глазные яблоки. Использует их вместо игральных костей. Забавная лисица. Играешь с ней в чёт-нечет. Повезёт — подарит удачу на целый год, нет — отдашь свои глаза. 

Повисшие на нитках-нервах-мышцах глаза вызывали тошноту. Запах крови висел в воздухе — густой, странно сладкий и привычный. Шинске помнил, что когда он очнулся, вокруг пахло так же.

— Ты играл с ней? 

— Нет, — кажется, ёкай удивился. — Зачем? Я и сам могу подарить удачу, если захочу. 

— Какие щедрые духи, оказывается, — хмыкнул Шинске, наклоняясь к телу, не зная, что с ним должен делать.

— Вообще-то я бог, — смотреть на то, как существо ест, Шинске не собирался. Но озвученное показалось невероятным — он поднял взгляд как раз в тот момент, когда ёкай опустил в рот один из глаз и начал жевать. — Эта страна полна богами и духами. Мы рождаемся из человеческих желаний, отвечаем на них и умираем, становясь ненужными. Ты и сам обращался ко мне, когда тренировался до кровавых мозолей, когда шел на битву или думал о мести. Я благоволю жаждущим силы — любой, будь то сила тела или духа. Мое имя Камуи, и я оставил твою душу в этом мире, потому что ты просил об этом. 

Шинске сам не заметил, как отступил назад. Или просто божество оказалось ближе. Камуи воспринимался большим лохматым пятном, заслоняющим собой лунный свет. Только глаза горели в темноте, как у кошки. Жестокие, холодные, равнодушные. 

— Ешь, — сказал он, и в следующую минуту Шинске прибило к стене. От удара с крыши посыпалась черепица. — Чтобы остаться аякаши, чтобы набраться силы, тебе нужно есть. 

В рот пробились пальцы. Раздвинули губы и челюсти, поддели крючьями, мешая даже дышать. Они были измазаны чем-то сладким, густым. Под ложечкой засосало голодом, а рот моментально наполнился слюной. В губы ткнулось что-то теплое, скользкое. Его протолкнули в горло, заставив закашляться, а потом Камуи просто закрыл ему рот, не давая выплюнуть.

— Глотай. И живи.

Шинске не стал ждать, пока его начнут кормить снова. Он уже понял, кусок чего проглотил. Вспоротая брюшина безымянного человека теперь казалась разломленным пополам дорояки, из которого виднеется начинка. Казавшееся отвратительным таким не было — Шинске попробовал всё. Лёгкое слегка горчило, похожее на перестоявшее тофу, сердце оказалось неожиданно жёстким, желудок Камуи сказал выбросить. То сладкое, кусок чего он проглотил первым, было печенью. Стало понятно, отчего ёкаи предпочитали именно её. Печень таяла на языке, словно рисовое тесто. Она была мягкой, легко давилась языком, глотать её было просто. С каждым куском мир становился чётче. Он наполнялся запахами, к Шинске возвращались ощущения. С последним куском пришла тяжёлая сытость, и он поморщился — переел с непривычки. 

— Не знал, что даже аякаши клонит в сон после еды, — он не нашёл, чем вытереть руки, поэтому просто слизывал кровь с собственных пальцев, как если бы они были выпачканы в кленовом сиропе.

— А я впервые вижу такой здоровый аппетит.

Шинске только фыркнул. За то время, пока он был занят своими новыми вкусовыми ощущениями, Камуи успел съесть половину трупа. Внутренности его не интересовали, в отличие от мяса.

— Извини, что присоединился к твоей трапезе, — в голосе его не было ни грамма раскаяния. — Давно не пробовал свежего мяса. Абуто постоянно ругается за такое. Говорит что-то про статус, начинает ворчать. 

Божественности в существе, на взгляд Шинске, было слишком мало. Оно походило на удравшего повеселиться воспитанника, который пытается успеть всё, пока его не поймали строгие учителя. Спасти человеческую душу от смерти, убить парочку людей...

— Ты спрашивал, зачем я спас тебя, — Камуи раскрыл зонт, закрываясь от света луны. И без того темный проулок погрузился в почти непроглядный мрак. — Я могу сказать, что это была прихоть, но это не так. Увидев тебя на поле боя, я понял, что ты то, что мне нужно. Хорошее, острое оружие. Которое будет резать без жалости и раздумий. 

— Ты говоришь обо мне, как о вещи, Кровожадный-божок-сан.

— О, так ты не понял до сих пор? — Камуи смешно приподнял брови, а потом резко протянул руку. Мир покачнулся, пошел рябью, сузился до полоски ночного неба над головой, а потом разбился на две половины. Одна осталась на месте, смотря из отдаления на Камуи, держащего в руке длинную незнакомую катану, а вторая стала болезненно чувствительной. Шинске ощущал холод обтекающего его воздуха, тепло сжимающей его ладони, исходящую от неё силу.

— Ты стал катаной, Самурай-сан. Твоя душа покинула тело и нашла прибежище в мече, который лишил твое тело жизни. Так бывает довольно часто. Ты ведь много раз слышал про проклятые клинки?

Слышал. Он даже видел однажды такой в бою. Лезвие было залито кровью от острия до самой рукояти. Казалось, даже воздух кричит, разрубаемый им на части. Значит, в той катане тоже была чья-то душа?

— Прежде чем ты начнешь думать о том, какой долгой теперь будет твоя жизнь, какое бесконечно безрадостное и подневольное существование тебя ждет, я хочу, чтобы ты меня выслушал. — Камуи встряхнул рукой, и мир снова сложился в одну картину. Теперь остался только холод. Шинске вложил руки в рукава кимоно. Ему не нравилось происходящее. Отсутствие выбора и неопределенность будущего, пустота внутри на месте воспоминаний. Наверное, мертвым лучше ничего не помнить, но Шинске не хотел забывать окончательно. Память кусками показывала картины: комната, полная детей, огни войны, светлые волосы на пропитанной кровью ткани. При последнем воспоминании холод внутри стал сильнее, чернее.

— Я знаю твою историю, — вдруг сказал Камуи. — Человеческие воспоминания просто хранить. Они похожи на ткань. Некрепкую, сплетенную как придется. Достаточно надёргать себе нужных нитей. А теперь моё предложение. — Его улыбка была белой, острой. Ярко блестели в темноте зубы. — Мы заключаем договор, и ты становишься моим оружием, а я возвращаю тебе память. 

— Зачем тебе это? 

— Я уже говорил, что давно искал кого-то, подобного тебе. — Камуи снова забрался повыше, усевшись на какую-то балку. Видимо, это было одной из его привычек. Теперь он болтал в воздухе ногами, еще больше напоминая озорного мальчишку. — Соглашайся, Самурай-сан. Со мной будет весело. Обещаю, что покрываться ржавчиной в ножнах тебе не придётся.

Шинске достал из рукава трубку. В существовании как аякаши были свои плюсы вроде вещей, которые всегда оставались при тебе, — саморасжигающейся трубки, например. Луна висела в небе прямо над головой и казалась странно яркой. Раньше её света не хватало, чтобы осветить всё, теперь же Шинске видел каждый волосок, выбившийся из косы Камуи. У спасшего его из прихоти божества была белая, удивительно горячая кожа. 

— У меня ведь нет особенного выбора?

— Верно. Но согласие должно быть получено добровольно.

Дым окутывал, ласкаясь, забивался в рукава. 

— Я согласен.

Мир вокруг больше не был серым.


End file.
